


Like an old greying couple

by DailyLife



Series: To be light or to be dark grey [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonds, Cheating, Council, Death, Emotional Sex, F/M, Grieving, Loki is physically injured, Loss of infant, Mourning, Porn With Plot, Rebellion, Resistance, Scratching, emotional backfire, handjobs, oh god why did i write this, slight skin kink, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of Scion the council wants you to take a public approach to the loss, you on the other hand would like to just curl up in bed with a book. So Svythien comes to get your mind off of things and do something other than read, because Svythien hates that blasted book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an old greying couple

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end! I ended up loving making this series and shortly after I post this I will be closing the main series (18 chapters!) the longest I've ever really tried to do.  
> I did not mean for this to go the way it has, it was just supposed to be sex and it went haywire and gah! I'm really sorry.
> 
> Key note.
> 
> -takes place after Scions death but before the last few paragraphs of chapter 16; Scion means heir  
> -evil!Loki because :(

It was the day after Scion's funeral, the day of mourning and gifts due Alfhiem tradition but you weren't about to do what the council wanted you to do. Which was to be graceful in mourning and accept the gifts with graciousness to show no weakness even after the death of your child.

With nothing to do in your room but read and mope you settled on reading a book on Alfhiem arts during a thousand year period. Sitting on your bed you hunched over reading in the new morning light as you just waited for lunch to be brought to you. You opted for the Alfhiem version of tights and a loose tunic that Svythien left on the floor, the servants were terrified to see you wearing pants of any sort and the council was not happy but what were they going to go.

At this point Svythien had moved into your quarters, it wasn't relationship or sexual but he was the only one you trusted to help out and he was happy to oblige. From your years with Tony and night shared with Rhodey you were very used to having someone sharing your bed in which your relationship was only platonic. You could tell that Svythien had feelings for you, he never said anything nor made a noticeable physical move about it. 

It would have been despicable and deplorable to have a queen literally sleeping with her brother in law when she just had the Kings child. It would have been that if not for the father being Loki and you almost incapable of caring for the child yourself.

It was probably just before noon when Svythien showed up with a detail of guards, he was in his battle armor the guards behind him sweating and looking weary. You didn't look up from your book but you did acknowledge his presences. 

"Sparring or did Loki attack and your just now telling me?" You said sarcastically to him, earning a visible twitch from the guards. 

Svythien only called you by your title when there was someone in the room other than a servant. "My queen, we were sparring I just wanted to check in on you."

In his Aesir form, Svythien was tall and built, almost 7 feet of built mass. He almost reminded you of a little bit thinner Thor. His hair was a brown, black mix with slight curls that accented his very pale skin, which all frost giants seemed to have in Aesir forms. And the places where the ridges were in his Jotun form there were white almost pink thin scars. He looked like an elegant old fashioned man.

With a hand you waved off the detail who quickly dispersed back into the castle shadows outside of your quarters. "I've been here doing the same thing since you left, what else do I have to do?"

You could feel his eye roll, he kneel on the bed near you, pushing you over with a finger and grabbed the book from your hands before setting it down on the night stand. "Well I'm here so you don't have to read any more of that atrocious book."

You laughed as your back hit the bed "That book is not atrocious, I was throughly enjoying it." You sat up eyed him as he moved over on to his back, laying sideways across the bed, his legs were dangling off of. "Don't you get uncomfortable in the armor, it must get heavy at some point."

"It's made to look heavy but it really isn't, it's strong enough to take a good hit." He grabbed your hand and pulled you towards him. "Here hit me." He pointed to his chest as he said so.

"I'm not going to hit you Svy." You said with a quirk of the eyebrow as you moved closer to him.

His teasing tone was enough for you to want to hit him. "Ooo, a nickname dear queen, how do you come up with these things?" He laughed and left go of your hand reluctantly.

After you rolled your eyes, you hit him light on the arm. He smiled up to you and sighed, closing his eyes. "You ever think this will be over?"

"My king I do not know" you started off sarcastically. "But I believe one day you'll get your kingdom back and I'll go back to Midgard, maybe alive while I'm at it. And maybe we will all forget about it after my lifetime."

He opened his eyes back up and turned over onto his stomach, up on his elbows to look at you. "This is the only time I will admit that I am old by Midgardian standards. And in my years I've seen wars fought over centuries in which I'll never forget. Don't tell me people will forget the woman who will single handedly lead the resistance of my lifetime. Don't sell yourself short to the truth dear, and you'll be alive to tell the story to your father, your realm, and the rest of the universe."

You smiled and snorted lightly in laughter "Svy every time you call me dear it sounds like-"

"Like we are an old married couple." He longed to be that with you in this moment, later he knew he would regret his thoughts. You were still his sister in law after all, but in the moment.. it was the tantalizing thought of the moment that did it.

He leaned up and you leaned down, for that moment you didn't know what had happened. The sexually fueled tension in the room had snapped away and you two were kissing, actually kissing. It was innocent but then you pushed harder against each other until he nipped at your bottom lip.

The soft moan you thoughtlessly let escape was giving him enough room to start the dance of tongues. He pushed himself up, pulling his knees underneath him so he wouldn't have to strain his neck upwards. For a moment after he pulled away, to let you catch your breath, but really to stop him if this wasn't what you wanted.

You took a deep breath and nodded, your sign of consent and he went for your neck. Moving your hair out of the way for him, every time he nipped at your pulse point it sent a shiver down your spine.

 

Every time a shiver when down your spine it was like a punch in the stomach for Loki, the bond between you and him held by the seidr was breaking. He stumbled from his throne and towards the prison cells. "Get me Heimdal!" He yelled to the guards who scrambled to go get the all seer.

 

His lips pulled away from your next and put them next to your ear "I need to hear you say yes." His voice was almost a growl as he paused his past menstruation's to ask you.

"Svy, please." It came out as a whine, you did not expect but it happened and all you could do is try to calm yourself. After a another moment of silence, the loss of contact got to you. "Yes, Svy." Your breath hitched as he nipped at your neck once more.

Svythien slipped his hands under your tunic and skimmed his hands up along your sides before groping at your breasts earning him a moan. He used his opportunity and attacked you with a feverish kiss as his hands pushed your tunic up. Lifting up your arms you allowed Svythien to take the tunic off of you, exposing your otherwise uncovered breasts to him.

He moan at the sight of them, taking a nipple into his fingers he tweaked it, rolling his hips into nothing as another moan escaped you lips. He pulled you on to his lap as you reached to the top half of his armor and started pulling on the ties that held it to him. 

Once you got the top half on his armor off and on to the floor, you were on your kneels, still in front of him as he leaned back on his elbows from his sitting up position. His leather pants were tight, his erection not making it any easier for him.

As you went for the tie for his pants you decided to slightly tease him, applying light pressure with your finger tips to him, making his hips buck up. He make a sound of want in his throat, making you quickly stop and untie his pants freeing his erection. You pulled his shoes and pants off before he pulled you back onto his lap and into chaste kiss

His cock sat in between you and Svythien as he kept you close kissing you as the friction from both of your stomachs on his cock made him drip precum with every move either of you made.

He slipped his hands from your arms to beneath the edge of your pants and onto your bare ass. He hiss as he found no other barriers and tore the fabric in half before throwing them across the room.

You reached down between the two of you and caught his cock in your hand. He was hot and more than ready. You started slowly stroking it. You started kissing him on his mouth only to leave a trail of nips and bites from his neck to his groin. 

You breathed out a laugh as you stroked, laying on the bed in front of him. He was literally in the palm of your hand and you so badly wanted to please him. Your strokes got faster, and faster, and then you leaned over and placed your mouth over the tip. Swirling your tongue over the head of his cock you could feel him tremble ad his moans mixed with pleasurable sighs of your name only made you hotter. 

You sat back up and slowed your movements, he pulled you up onto him, letting you go with a hand to align him with your entrance. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he pushed you down slowly and both of you admitted a guttural moan as you were finally seated onto him. 

Both of you rolled your hips before he grasped your sides; lifting you up and then down you back down on him. You scratched his back as he thrust up to meet your hips as he let go of your hips after he brought you up on his cock.

You threw your head back in ecstasy and your eyes closed, your hair flowing behind you. You were a sight to see and it made Svythien that much closer to the edge.

 

Heimdal stood before Loki in chains, lots of chains and a fair amount of guards attached to them. "Can you see (f/n)?" He asked, in pain every second and it became worse every few minutes.

"Sir, I can." Heimdal responded, his voice as stiff as ever and his gaze still unfocused.

"Then what is she doing?!" Loki asked impatiently, his grip on his scepter tightening as he tried to keep his balance on his own.

Heimdal looked to Loki, expression changing as he did so "She is in bed with Svythien."

Loki became furious as he knew exactly what you were doing with him but had to hear it from Heimdal. "In what way."

Heimdal reached out and touched Loki's scepter, using its energy to display a holographic live image of you naked on top as a just as naked Svythien who was at the point of giving you a hickey right next to your left nipple. "Damn it- send troops to the south west corner of the border." He had to distract Svythien before he finished his relations with you.

 

You ground your hips against his went they met and he groaned before pulling you to him for a sloppy kiss. Feeling the coil inside of you break as he relentlessly switched between thrusting and moving you. You put your head in the crook of his neck and cried out as your own orgasm washed over you.

He fucked you through your orgasm and he brought his head next your ear, breathing hard. His hips stuttered and you bit into his shoulder lightly as he came hard, spilling inside of you with a silent moan. He pulled out after a minutes and wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him. A urgent knock came to your door "Svythien, Loki's troops are attaching the village near Yvkilsa!" A guard called as he knocked again.

Svythien pulled away from you slightly, looking at you, you nodded and let go of him grabbing a sheet to cover you as you left for a bath. You looked back at Svythien, smiling as you saw the bright red scratch marks on his back as he leaned over to grab his pants. 

 

Loki stumbled back to his room and fainted as a final wave of immense pain hit him. He was going to kill you, he promised himself, for doing this to him.


End file.
